Abbigliamento Jedi
---- |-|Tradizionale= |-|Personalizzato= L'abbigliamento Jedi è il capo di vestiario da monaco caratteristica dei membri dell'Ordine dei Jedi del franchise Guerre stellari. Descrizione |-|IT= "Le maniche sono tagliate per consentire movimenti esagerati delle braccia. Allo stesso modo, la lunga tunica, che sembra ostacolare il tuo movimento, consente anche la libertà di movimento. Di pari importanza è il fatto che in combattimento il suo movimento vorticoso distrarrà gli occhi dell'avversario." (Comandante Thrawn analizzando i vestiti di Anakin Skywalker) |-|E= "Your sleeves are cut to allow exaggerated movements of your arms. Likewise, the long tunic, which appears as if it would impede your movement, also allows freedom of motion. Of equal importance is the fact that in combat its swirling motion will distract an opponent's eyes." (Commander Thrawn analyzes Anakin Skywalker's clothing) Sebbene i Jedi non avessero uniformi ufficiali, i loro vestiti tendevano tradizionalmente a seguire uno schema che li rendeva riconoscibili, costituito da una sottotunica, a cui si sovrappone una tunica e una veste con un cappuccio largo e dalle maniche ampie, il tutto accompagnato pantaloni larghi, occasionalmente una cotta d'armi in tessuto e cuoio, un'ampia fascia legata intorno alla vita a mo'di obi e stivali alti in fumo leggeri o pesanti durante le missioni. Quei capi di abbigliamento e calzature variavano generalmente nei toni chiari della terra e del bianco, anche se molti Jedi erano noti per indossare versioni di queste vesti più scure. Nel complesso, i Jedi spesso appaiono come dei monaci agli occhi di persone esterne al loro Ordine. Le vesti Jedi, oltre a dare loro il tratto distintivo di di appartenenza del loro Ordine e seguendo i precetti di umiltà e rinuncia delle cose materiali all'infuori di quelle vesti e della spada laser, servivano anche per scopi pratici. Non procuravano impaccio al suo indossatore, garantendogli libertà di movimento durante la battaglia e con i lembi lunghi distraeva lo sguardo degli avversari. Con i cappucci potevano momentaneamente occultarsi il volto per non farsi riconoscere. Sono anche resistenti alle intemperie e ad condizioni atmosferiche in generale, garantendo una protezione al Jedi. Tuttavia, non sempre i membri dell'Ordine seguono lo schema tradizionale del modo di vestirsi dell'Ordine. Infatti, dal momento in cui erano Padawan, i membri dell'Ordine Jedi erano liberi di scegliere i loro vestiti, personalizzando ne la loro preferenza o richiamando la loro cultura di appartenenza. Ad esempio, il Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker indossava abiti più scuri dei suoi compagni Jedi durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica Galattica, un fatto che destò preoccupazione nei Maestri Jedi. Aayla Secura è un esempio evidente di totale discostamento dalle tradizioni, indossando abiti molto rivelatori e aderenti, che avevano la duplice funzione di proclamare la sua appartenenza alla razza Twi'lek e di lasciargli ampia libertà di movimento; la Togruta Ahsoka Tano segue un esempio simile. Rey Skywalker indossa abiti che ricordano molto quelli di quando faceva la scavenger sul pianeta Jakku. Negli artwork di Zimmerman Julius Zimmerman ha ritratto gli abbigliamenti Jedi in 1 vignetta: Abbigliamento Jedi/Galleria|- Tematiche e voci coinvolte |-|Tematiche= |-|Voci= Trivia * Secondo George Lucas, regista a capo della saga Guerre stellari, nello spazio i suoi personaggi non fanno uso di biancheria intima sotto gli abiti, dunque si presume che possa seguire tale formalità anche l'Ordine dei Jedi stesso e i suoi membri (Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin e Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda). Collegamenti esterni * (IT) Jedi, Caratteristiche, Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera. * (EN) Jedi apparel, Wookieepedia. Categoria:Guerre stellari Categoria:Lettera A Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Pagine in costruzione